Growing-up Saga Part 4 With little regret
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. "Regret is an appalling waste of energy, you can't build on it - it's only good for wallowing in.- Katherine Mansfield" said that son. To answer your question no I don't regret becoming a doctor." Mike answered honestly think about the last 49 years of his life. Bike with Klaine, Quinncedes, and Pezberry friendships.


AN: Growing-up Saga can be read separately or in a group. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XOXOXOXO

Growing-up Saga; Part 4 With little regret

October 9, 2043

"Regret is an appalling waste of energy, you can't build on it - it's only good for wallowing in.- Katherine Mansfield" said that son. To answer your question no I don't regret becoming a doctor." Mike answered honestly "Why do you ask"

"I need to submit my college applications but I don't know which schools to apply to without giving up something I love doing." Mikhail Frederick Chang 17 said sitting down in his dad office at the hospital

"Well what do you want to do?" Mike ask

"I'm a straight A student with a 4.8 GPA so I should be looking at schools with a great academic program. However I'm also a state champion swimmer, and soccer player so I should be looking at schools with a good athletic program. Then there is the fact since I've been working with Mom as a backup dancer I've been offered spots at Collegiate-level dance programs."

"What programs" Mike ask knowing this was the first time he heard of it

"Juilliard, University of the Arts, Northwestern University, Emory University, and Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance." Mikhail stated proudly

"Those are great schools son I remembered when I was offered a scholarship to Joffrey"

"Why did you turn it down Dad?" Mikhail ask

"There were various reasons Mikhail one was your granddad really wanted me to go to medical school and he didn't approve of me dancing. But what impact me the most was your Aunt Quinn car accident and Miles Collins a dance classmate of means injury he dislocate and torn ligaments in his right knee.

Seeing them both having to change their lifestyle around made me reevaluate my path in life. I love to dance son I won't lie about that, but like you I was also a great student. Choosing the medical field was your granddad idea but becoming a hematology-oncologist was all means." Mike said

"I'm happy both you and mom love your careers dad that's why I need your advice on what schools I should apply to." Mikhail said honestly he saw some of his friends parents overwork and detesting their careers but never his parents nor any of his family members

"Chose the schools that offer you a little bit of everything you want. They may not be the best in one area, but they may be good in all areas you enjoy." Mike said

"But what if I chose a school but end up not liking it or get a job offer I can't pass up"

"Son you know the family rule number 5." Mike said think about the rules he, his wife Brittany Chang a dancer, choreographer, director, and physicist, and their friends.

Actress-singer Rachel Lopez-Berry and her wife singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actress Santana Lopez-Berry. Actress, author and director Quinn Fabray and her wife singer-actress Mercedes Jones-Fabray. Actor and costume designer for stage and film Kurt Hummel and his husband actor, composer, lyricist, and singer Blaine Hummel. Had made up the rules where for their children because being children of celebrity's met you would grow up in the spotlight whether you wanted or not. They where also put in place to make sure the children had some normalcy in their lives.

"No Jobs or Volunteering until you get a Bachelor Degree." Mikhail said

"While son I'm glad you remember."

"How could I forget every time one of us kids gets in the news for a project we work on you all remind us." Mikhail said talking about his siblings and cousins the older ones all have followed the rules so the younger ones did as while.

His older sisters Josephine "Joey" Sylvie Chang-Hummel 24 is a model, actress now, but only after obtaining a MS in Nursing and a MBA from Boston College. She's married to cousin Alburtis "Al" Finn Hummel 24 NFL cornerback / return specialist / wide receiver who graduated from UCLA with a B.S in Mathematics and Economics. Ginger "Gin" Martha Chang 21 astronaut and physicist having graduated from MIT with four Ph.D.'s at 19. His younger sister Kelly Gene Chang 13 is a sophomore at Fleetwood Academy along with Isaac Alejandro Lopez-Berry 15. His only brother a sixth grader at Fleetwood Academy Rudolf Gregory Chang 11 is a figure skater but cannot go pro until after he gets a BA.

His older cousins Anderson "Andy" Christopher Hummel 26 NFL quarterback graduated from UCLA with a B.A in Sociology. He is married to cousin Zora Harper Fabray-Hummel 25 a entertainment lawyer and Yale Law graduated. Angela Liza Lopez-Berry 24 is an Interpol agent also a Yale Law graduated. Emily Jane Fabray 23 a dancer, and choreographer after graduating from Stanford with a MA in Education and Business.

The twins Toni Maya and Terri Alice Fabray 21 are singers in R&B band 'Nu Trouble' after graduating from Georgetown with a JD in Law and a Ph.D. in Government. Gwendolyn "Gwen" Ann Lopez-Berry 20 singer, songwriter, and record producer has a Recorded Music B.F.A. and a MBA form NYU. Audra "Dra" Patti Hummel 19 is a medical student at UC-San Francisco.

His younger cousin's triplets Alexander Allen, Aubrey Bernadette, and Amanda Carolynn Hummel 14. Twins Walter Charles and William Langston Fabray 14 along with Cesar Elijah Lopez-Berry 9 are all freshman at Fleetwood Academy.

"Knock knock"

"Come in" Mike said turning to the door

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Chang but your 4 o'clock is here" Mrs. McFarland said entering the office

"Thank you Mrs. McFarland I will be right there. I have to go now son we can talk more at home" Mike said

"Okay Dad bye Mrs. Mac" Mikhail said give his dad longtime assistant a hug before leaving out

"Bye Mikhail and thank you for bring the cookies" Mrs. McFarland said watching Mikhail leave the office "So what's going on with Mikhail"

"He having a hard time deciding want school to go to next year"

"I should've know Joey had the same problem eight years ago, isn't it funny how time fly's by Doc. I remember the day Britt came to tell you she was pregnant with Mikhail." Mrs. McFarland said

"Yes now we will be sending him off hopefully he will pick a west coast school I don't think Britt can handled another child going to the east coast." Mike said remembering how much Brittany cried when Josephine and Ginger left for Boston

"I remember you sulking around here when they left Doc." Mrs. McFarland said handing him the patient chart

"Yes I was sad to see them go but at least they were together that was the only way Britt let them leave in the first place. If Mikhail chose an east coast school Britt will fell like we are abandoning him remember how she reacted when Gwen left for NYU." Mike said

"How could I forget she had me looking for a condo in New York City." Mrs. McFarland said laughing

"Yeah she, San and Quinn where all set to move back to New York" Mike said shanking his head it took them two months to convince the Unholy Trinity that Gwen would be fine in the city with her grandmothers now that Rachel mothers Shelby and April Corcoran were moving back from London.

"Well maybe this time it won't be so bad"

"I hope so Mrs. McFarland, I hope so." Mike said going into the patient room

XOXOXOXO

December 18, 2043

"Okay guys you know what to do." Brittany said address the group in her office at the dance studio

"I have to make sure all the parents and kids are at the hotel on time." Quinn said

"I have to make sure all the siblings and other family members stay hidden until you guys arrive at the hotel" Santana said

"I have confirm with Sugar and Unique the decoration, seating arrangement and menu is all set" Blaine said

"How is Sugar holding up" Quinn ask

"She's still pissed off at Rory for knocking her up at 48 but otherwise good just four more months to go until the baby due date." Blaine answered

"I already contacted Artie he has the video ready, and the hotel is book up with all the guest including the old Glee members and the Shuster's who will be arriving the day before the party." Brittany said getting them back to the party planning

"Then we are all set Britt" Quinn said

"This is a great thing the two of you are doing for your spouses" Blaine said

"Yeah and I have no clue how I'm going to top it for Rae birthday next year." Santana said

"While it's not everyday someone turns fifty and they will both be the first of our dysfunctional family to turn fifty." Brittany said making everyone laugh at the old joke

"I still can't believe you Quinn" Blaine said

"What did I do?" Quinn ask

"You have Mercedes helping to plan her own party" Blaine said

"That's because she is devious" Santana said looking at Quinn

"If I'm devious Santana then what are you and Britt" Quinn ask

"I'm cunning and Britt is ingenious that's why we are the Unholy Trinity" Santana stated

"And I'm help you so what dose that's make me?" Blaine ask

"You Blaine Warbler are clever because you understand how important it is help your friends and to keep our secrets." Brittany said "San if you need help planning Rae party next year we will help you."

"Yea you can't keep having your sexcapades weekends" Quinn said

"But we love our birthday sexcapades weekends and thanks again for taking the boys this weekend" Santana said

"No problem you know how much Mercedes and I love keeping the boys." Quinn said

"Since we have everything plan out, Britt you and I need to go back to the studio for our recording sessions or Artie may go crazy" Blaine said he and Brittany have been cast as voiceover actor in Artie first 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film "Wheels"

"I still say Artie should give me credit for the movie" Santana said

"San all he did was use the nickname you call him as the title you have nothing to do with the script" Brittany said

"But everyone else has credit in the movie" San said

"That's because everyone else is doing something in the movie" Blaine reminded her

"Yeah San, Artie and Tina wrote the script and Quinn help edited it for them. Marley, Mercedes, Rachel, Matt, Joe, Sam and Brad wrote the music. Puck, Sugar, Rory, Kurt, Mike, Kitty, Lauren, Unique, Harmony, Jessie, Ryder, Bree, and Jake have voice parts." Brittany said

"I still thinks it's unfair he wouldn't let me take a voice part" Santana said standing up and grabbing her purse

"He did you refuse to take the part because and I quote "Two lines Wheels just two dame lines Santana Fucking Lopez-Berry doesn't get just two Dame Lines" Brittany said mimicking Santana

"Yeah San even Kurt took his role with just two lines and didn't he remind you that Dame Judi Dench won an Oscar for a eight minute role" Blaine said

"But she had more than two lines I have to go Rae and I have a plane to catch" Santana said

"I need to finish writing these scripts we start shooting in February" Quinn said talking about her TV show 'Overlap'

"Can you tell us wants going to happen this season" Brittany ask

"No but I can tell you that this forth season will be about remorse and revelation. Oh and there will be a special guest star this season." Quinn said

"And I better have a big trailer" Santana said giving Quinn a hug goodbye

"You will bye everyone" Quinn said

"Have a safe trip San, bye" Brittany said

"Bye everyone" Blaine said

XOXOXO

January 15, 2044

"Mercedes why don't you talk to Mike about Anissa new treatment while Britt and I go check on the seats" Quinn said this was part of the plan that Mercedes was in on so she and Mike would be the last two in the ballroom

After talking about her niece Anissa new leukemia treatment Mercedes and Mike walk to the hotel. The hotel restaurant maître d' inform them that restaurant was have a private party so the guest where eating in a ballroom. He then had two staffer escort them to the ballroom when they made it to the doors the staffer open the double doors. "Surprise" was yelled out as Mike and Mercedes walk into the grand ballroom filled with family, friends and colleagues.

"How" Mike ask after hugging his parents, family members and longtime friends before he and Mercedes took their seats at the head table

"We have been planning this for six months with help from Santana and Blaine" Brittany confess

"And my help I thought this was a party just for you Mike." Mercedes said looking at her wife

"Since your birthdays are three days apart we wanted to do it together." Quinn said

"Mom you're needed on the stage" Gin said

"Okay Quinn were up" Brittany leading Quinn to the stage

"I would like to welcome everyone to the party to celebrity the life and the accomplishments of my husband, best friend, and dance partner for life Dr. Michael Robert Chang Jr." Brittany said before stepping to the side

"To honor the woman who hasn't let criticism stop her from living out her dream and has graciously let me accompany her on this journey of life my wife Mercedes Joana Jones-Fabray" Quinn said

The rest of the night and while into the early morning hour Mike and Mercedes lives were praise on all the work they have accomplish. Starting with Mike and Mercedes mothers who spoke about how their families met for the first time in the hallway of Lima General walking around to start their labor.

"Mike has always been a good boy coming out just ten hours later" Julia Chang said

"While Mercedes has been stubborn since before birth it took three more days before she decides to make an appearance." Yvette Jones said making everyone laugh

"But these two also brought our families together in friendship that has last for fifty years" Julie said

The night was stolen when their children took the stage and spoke about how great their parents are, how they have always been there for them even with their busy careers. They preform New Direction group number Valerie with Angela Lopez-Berry taking the solo as Gin, Mikhail, Kelly and Rudolf Chang perform the dance number. Followed by Zora and Emily Fabray sing "I Look to You". Then Josephine and Alburtis announce their pregnancy making everyone one in the room scream with excitement.

"Brittany we have a baby shower to plan" Kurt said walking up to the couple

"Oh my god how far along are you" Brittany ask hugging Josephine

"I'm four months today" Josephine said

"Do you know what your having" Blaine ask

"No we want to wait and be surprise at the delivery" Al said

"Congratulation to the both of you Joey you are still seeing Dr. Yeager right" Mike ask

"Yes dad and everything is fine the baby and I are both perfectly health" Josephine said

"We need to sit back down there more presentations" Blaine said hugging Josephine and Al

The room was filled with enthusiasm again when "New Direction" took the stage perform their original songs, mashup and dance number.

"I can't believe I still got it" Mike said as they walk back to their seats

"You are always the best partner Mike of course we still got it" Brittany said

"I know you still have it Britt because you still dance regularly but I …

"You work out with me every morning in the dance room pulse swim with Mikhail every other evening. You're in great shape grandpa and I can't wait to show you how much but we have a plane to catch after the party." Brittany said kissing Mike

"Where are we going Grandma" Mike ask kissing the tip of Brittany ear

"First of all its Gamma not Grandma. Secondly Dave and Sabastian where kind enough to let us borrow their plane to fly out to the cabin for the week and before you ask Mrs. McFarland cleared your calendar. So for the next five days just me, you and the snow of the Colorado hills" Brittany stated

"I don't think I can wait for the cabin" Mike said

"We could always renew our membership to the mile high club"

XOXOXO

The rest of the night was filled with more surprise for Mike and Mercedes including a video presentation Artie had made up of people who lives they have save. Mike former patient and their families talk about how he just didn't treat their illness but also help them learn to live with uncertainty. How he treat his patients as a human being rather than an illness. Addictional people Mercedes personal help with her charity 'Step In The Right Direction' that funds and supports Creative Arts Programs in public schools, and help with Unemployment/Career Assistance in Creative Arts field for teens and adults.

When both honorees and their spouse's left for their trips it was one in the morning. Mike and Brittany went straight to the airport where the polite and crew were waiting for them. Mike took Brittany to the bedroom in the back of the plane they didn't leave until they landed in Colorado. Only to pick up again once they got to their family cabin. While the Fabray went to a private Yacht that would sail along the west coast for the next two weeks.

Mike was the first one to wakeup he studied his wife body as she laid across his chest even at the age of forty-nine, and five pregnancy Brittany still could pass for a thirty year old.

"You're thinking to hard" Brittany said with her eyes still close

"How could you tell" Mike ask

"After thirty-three years together and twenty-eight years married you haven't figures out that I have special powers." Brittany said looking up into his eyes

"Yes I know how gifted you are, and I was just thinking about how all of us ended up together" Mike said

"While it all started sophomore year because of a bet, and a dare" Brittany said

"That's right an Unholy sleepover where Quinn bet San to go on 5 dates with Rachel then breakup with her, after you dared Quinn to ask Mercedes out." Mike said

"Look how well it turned out we will be celebrating our 29th anniversary in February, Quinn and Mercedes 27th anniversary in May, San and Rae 26th anniversary on the 4th of July, and lets not forget our other friends have been married for twenty plus years." Brittany stated proudly

"Your right everything came out great Gamma" Mike said kissing Brittany forehead

"And you talk about not being in shape" Brittany said running her fingers along Mike erection

"Let's take this into the bathroom" Mike said picking Brittany up

XOXOXO

A week later when they arrive home at 10pm and found Mikhail waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey son you didn't have to wait up for us" Mike said

"Speak for yourself Mike I'm always happy to see one of my babies" Brittany said giving Mikhail a hug

"I needed to talk to you guys before you went to bed" Mikhail said

"Son is there something wrong" Mike ask as they took seats on the sofa

"That depends on how you take the news this came yesterday" Mikhail said holding up a letter from Stanford

"Want does it say baby" Brittany ask

"I got early acceptance into Stanford and Dad I decided to be a per-med major" Mikhail said Mike and Brittany both started crying and hugging Mikhail


End file.
